kids_next_door_extend_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Bashmouth
Bashmouth is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Bashmouth's appearance is based on a werewolf. He has blue-ish grey and beige fur, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is red. He wears an orange and red armored vest, black pants, black gauntlets, and a iron shoulder pad on his right shoulder. Bashmouth has the Omnitrix symbol in the center of his vest. Powers and Abilities Bashmouth's signature ability is his ability to generate metal from various parts of his body. Two known examples of this include generating scaled armor plates from his forearms and sharp metal teeth that retracts over his normal teeth. This armor is dense enough to harm Four Arms. Bashmouth's metal teeth that can crunch through concrete, and is strong and agile enough to easily handle Milleous in direct hand-to-hand combat. Weakness Bashmouth is similar to Rath, in the sense that his instincts can take over. The carnivorous aspect of his werewolf physiology means if he notices anything about meat, he'll divert his attention to it's consumption rather than a fight. Similar to Rath, Bashmouth acts like a regular dog with wanting to chase trunks with food normal Rachel normally likes (Ice Cream, Meat, etc.). Unlike Rath, he's not very good with listening to command by those who don't truth even if it's people Rachel trust like the KND operatives. Like normal dogs, Wildmutt, and Blitzwolfer, if any loud noise would cause great pain to him. He seem to have a fear of things he don't understand like when he was on the Kids Next Door Moonbase, he freaked out because he thought the sky was dark and he was kidnap by aliens (which is ironic since he is one). History New Missions * Bashmouth made his debut in Omni Problem. ''Bashmouth was accidentally unlocked when Numbuh 1 knocked his DNA pod into the activation chamber. He was use to defeat the monster rad and Milleous. He was locked again by Azmuth in the end. * In ''362 times 2, ''he was briefly use by a robot version of Numbuh 362 to battle Rath. * In ''Doggy Day', ''he was officially unlocked but do to a glitch she was stuck as him unable to return to normal or change aliens and whenever her or someone else try it turns her back into Bashmouth. He battle Pack Rat throughout the episode. '''Appearance * Omni Problem * 362 times 2 * Doggy Day Etymology * Bashmouth's name is a reference to the popular band Smash Mouth. Trivia * Bashmouth's design is heavily based off Blitzwolfer from the classic continuity. * Bashmouth is the first and so far only one of Kevin's aliens that Ben has never had access to in the Ben 10 franchise. * Bashmouth is one of 4 aliens that were unlocked accidentally, the others were Slapback, Mosquit-o, and Kukatana. * It was stated by Man of Action, that Bashmouth and Rath have a little rivalry with each other similar to Brainstorm and Gray Matter. Except unless Brainstorm and Gray Matter, Bashmouth and Rath openly mock each other for their shortcomings and how their the better alien over the other even though both of their flaws outweighs their strength. * On the Warburton's blog, he stated that Bashmouth's species and the Appoplexian don't like each other very much due to their high temper. Their fighting gotten so bad that after a planet in Sector-5 was nearly destroy, the GKND council passed a law to keep the two species away from each other as possible. * In the KND:Next Generation, Bashmouth's DNA was fusion into Rath's DNA into creating BashRath. While Rachel Uno said the two were a power team their DNA continue to clash with each other making the form uncontrollable at times, showing the two have a rival to their very core. * Bashmouth will sometime begin his sentence "Let me tell you/ya something" similar to Rath. However, unlike Rath, Bashmouth speaks in first person. Category:Alien Category:Unknown Category:Omnitrix Alien Category:Ultimatrix Alien